1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a method of automatically adjusting volume of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A telephone ring or vibratory sound of a mobile phone may not be heard due to an audio signal output from other media reproducing apparatus, such as a television (TV), while content is being reproduced by the media reproducing apparatus, and also, even while a user is talking on the mobile phone, reception sound of the mobile phone may not be heard well due to the volume of the audio signal output from the media reproducing apparatus. At this time, the user has to adjust the volume of the audio signal output from the media reproducing apparatus by using a remote controller or the like. Also, if the user does not hear the telephone ring or vibratory sound and does not personally adjust the volume of the audio signal, the user may be unable to answer the mobile phone.